mi chica ideal
by Sophie Giralt de Cullen
Summary: me mande el documento... jeje n.nU... pero bueno.. aqui esta la conti... lo prometido es deuda disfrutenlo! pesimo summary XD
1. lo he visto todo?

Llevaban esperando ya un par de horas a su tan adorado y puntual sensei en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre… uno de los miembros del equipo el mas alegre, Naruto Uzumaki ya no daba mas de lo aburrido, sigilosamente se fue acercando hasta su amigo y c

Llevaban esperando ya un par de horas a su tan adorado y puntual sensei en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre… uno de los miembros del equipo el más alegre, Naruto Uzumaki ya no daba más de lo aburrido. Sigilosamente se fue acercando hasta su amigo y compañero que yacía apoyado en uno de los troncos en los que practicaban, su intención como era de esperarse era sorprenderlo pero como siempre el termino sorprendido y en el suelo…

-y ahora que quieres dobe- pregunto un tanto hastiado el chico de cabellos negro azabache y ojos negro ónix…

-nada teme… solo que estoy aburrido de esperar- dijo Naruto terminando en un suspiro su frase… seguido de un gran y sonoro bostezo.

-¿y que quieres que haga?- digo mirándolo un poco menos molesto que antes… lo entendía también el estaba algo aburrido, pero no lo reconocería delante de el ni de nadie…

-no te pido que hagas nada Sasuke-teme- miro molesto al Uchiha… sorpresivamente para el Uchiha su "queridísimo" compañero se le ilumino el rostro…-¿ne teme te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo acercándosele aun mas a Sasuke…

-ya me estas haciendo una…- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado al ver la cara de desconcierto y posteriormente de rabia del rubio…- pero adelante hazme la que quieras que me has dejado de buen humor- volvió a hablar el pelinegro.

-Sasuke tienes fiebre- dijo el rubio a la vez que posaba su mano en la frente de este y hacia gestos extraños con el rostro, la sonrisa del Uchiha se borro por unos momentos pero luego volvió a sonreír…

-creí que querías hacerme una pregunta Naruto o me equivoco- dijo ante un nervioso rubio, usualmente cuando el hacia ese tipo de comentarios se llevaba un buen golpe o persecución y después el golpe de su parte pero hoy no… _-esto si es extraño-_ pensó Naruto…

-si quería y quiero aun hacerte una pregunta…- declaro un tanto inquieto pero seguro.

-vamos pues a que esperas- inquirió el joven pelinegro con una media sonrisa de lado.

-bueno aquí va… ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?- soltó de una el rubio cubriéndose por completo esperando algún golpe o insulto de su compañero… pero nada llego… subió la mirada para encontrarse a su moreno amigo pensando con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa un poco mas amplia que la de hace unos segundos…

El, Sasuke pensaba y buscaba las palabras perfectas para describir a su chica ideal… -mi chica ideal…- dijo después de unos minutos que al rubio le parecieron eternos- debe ser tranquila, calmada, que su mirada exprese paz, y que no necesite hablar para decirme lo que siente, que me entienda, entienda mis silencios y mis cambios de actitudes, de cabello largo negro azulado en lo posible, pero que corto también, que sonría y me sonría solo a mi- termino de hablar y miro al rubio que aun procesaba aquella información… y luego el lo miro y dudoso y sorprendido hablo –¿y una chica así existe?- pregunto rascándose la nuca

-si existe- fue la respuesta del pelinegro, -y la conoces-.

-¿conocerla?- ahora si que no sabia de quien hablaba su amigo… -ya, si la conozco… ¿me refrescarías la memoria con su nombre?-

El Uchiha sonrío, completamente, -Hinata… Hyuuga Hinata- susurro para darse media vuelta y saludar a su sensei que desde hace unos minutos estaba hay.

Sus ojos estaba desorbitados, -_había escuchado bien o sus oídos le jugaban una mala pasada, dijo Hinata… ¿Hinata-Chan la niña tímida y linda que se sonrojaba por nada y tartamudeaba?... ¡¡era el Apocalipsis!!- _miro a Sasuke y a su sensei que le sonreía cómplice al pelinegro. – _firmado… ahora si he visto y escuchado todo…-_


	2. el fin del mundo

Bueno e aquí la continuación que me pedían y que quería escribir…

Bueno e aquí la continuación que me pedían y que quería escribir…

Disfrútenla.. Con todo mi amor por esta pareja para ustedes…

Enjoy!!

--

El entrenamiento concluía con éxito... era hora de ir a casa y el Uchiha parecía mas ansioso de lo normal… durante todo el entrenamiento se dirigió miradas cómplices con su sensei quien soltó muchísimas carcajadas haciendo mas de una vez sonrojar al menor de los Uchihas… Naruto sabia que algo pasaba, pero por mas que le pregunto a su amigo, este no le dijo nada, ya había hablado suficiente por el día de hoy…

Al parecer abrió mucho la boca en la mañana, y eso trajo algunas complicaciones, como por ejemplo… Naruto no dejaba de hacerle preguntas referente a su chica ideal y el porque de su extraña actitud…

Naruto vio que su amigo no le diría nada mas a si que por una vez en mucho tiempo se le ocurrió una gran idea, según el.

-bueno'ttebayo es hora de ir a comer ramen- dijo con una sonrisa zorruna instalada en su labios.- nos vemos sasuke-teme, kakashi-sensei... adiós Sakura-chan!!..- se despidió y echo a correr dirección "ichiraku" mas al no tomar en cuenta su maestro y compañero se oculto por primera vez ocultando bien su chakra en un árbol cercano al lugar en donde estos se encontraban.

-Sasuke-Kun… ¿me acompañas a casa?- pregunto una alegre pelirrosa mientras esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su tan "adorado" compañero.

-lo siento Sakura… hoy no- "maldición" se dijo mentalmente "hoy no le podré sacra información…".- no te preocupes sasuke-kun… mañana será- y se marcho del lugar con un aura depresiva rodeándole…

Una vez que la pelirosa se hubo ido, sasuke se acerco a su sensei con clara intención de reclamarle y antes de poder decir alguna palabra kakashi se defendió.

-no fue mi culpa… tu abriste la boca- dijo con una pequeña mueca de gracia en si rostro, sasuke lo sabia el fue el que hablo de mas, pero es que al pensar en ella se le olvidaba lo que hacia, lo que hablaba, hasta incluso donde estaba y con quien, se acordó que por poco se le sale delante de Sakura e Ino una vez cuando lo comenzaron a molestar.

- eso ya lo se… pero n tenias que hacerlo tan notorio-se quejo un tanto fastidiado… - a demás ahora estaba mas metiche de lo normal- se volvió a quejar este.

-eso te pasa por abrir la boca cuando no tienes que hacerlo… pero bueno cambiando de tema… a que hora llega?- pregunto con curiosidad y complicidad que se revelaba en su único ojo visible, haciendo sonrojar en gran medida al Uchiha.

-Naruto que estaba detrás del árbol escuchando lo que su maestro y amigo decían … "¿ a que hora llega quien?" se preguntaba y al momento de girarse para poder mirarlos de nuevo se sorprendió al ver a sasuke mas sonrojado que la adorable Hinata.

-bueno… ella legara en unos minutos mas… creo- susurro la ultima frase antes de bajar la mirada apenado… esta era la ultima vez que le pedía esa clase de favor a su sensei.

-todo sea por ella… pero que no se te olvide que no lo are mas…-soltó el plipalta preparándose para marcharse.

-si ya te dije que era la primera y ultima vez que te pedía terminar el entrenamiento una hora antes- si tenia que aceptarlo, le había pedido como un "extremo" favor terminar antes para poder verla e ir con ella a su casa, mas que nada para acompañarla y ver su sonrisa.

Kakashi soltó una sonrisita mientras veía a Naruto en un estado gracioso de shock, claro sin decirle algo a sasuke de la presencia del rubio, es que cuado se trataba de ella, el sabia que su alumno bajaba en gran medida su guardia, pero cuando ella llegaba todo cambiaba… le guiño el ojo a Naruto una vez este estuvo recuperado y se marcho andando tranquilamente.

Sasuke se acomodo la ropa fijándose si tenia alguna mancha de polvo en la ropa, sintiéndose conforme con su estado actual –impecable- se escucho un susurro femenino cerca de ahí.

Sasuke rápidamente volteo la mirada para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos de luna que lo habían cautivado. Haciendo que automáticamente su rostro se iluminara y apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-hi… sasuke-kun- saludo tiernamente la chica mientras se acercaba un poco sonrosada por lo que iba a hacer- no te hice esperar mucho verdad- deposito un suave beso al momento de finalizar esa oración, junto a le se sentía cómoda y protegida.

-para nada hina-chan…- dijo, le encantaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de la chica que cada día se le hacían mas tentadores. –hace nada terminamos el entrenamiento-.

-me alegra- susurro depositando una sus manos en su pecho en forma de alivio, sasuke el ver su rostro resplandeciente le tomo la mano enlazando sus dedos y besando sus labios.-te acompaño casa- dijo mientras Hinata se prendía a mas no poder echándole competencia a los tomates y un Naruto caía al piso en estado aun mas extremo de shock, saliéndole espuma por la boca ( XD…) " ahora si… lo he visto todo, ¡¡es el fin del mundo!!...".

--

Espero que sea del agrado de todas y cada una de las lectoras

Nos vemos

Si gustan de mas… solo pídanlo…

Matta ne….


	3. solo tenias que preguntar

Narración Naruto

Hay esta la conti… espero la disfruten…

Me encanta escribir escuchando música, la inspiración llega mas rápido… y fluye!! XD…

Se supone que no tendría mas continuación… demo leyendo los Reviews me dejaron con ánimos.. jojo y con ganas de escribir… jojo.. sin mas entupidas palabras que aburren al publico los dejo con la peque conti…

...

Narración Naruto

Después de levantarme y mirar hacia la dirección que tomaron Sasuke y Hinata-chan me pico el bicho de la curiosidad… ¿alguien mas sabría de esta relación?... obviamente a demás de Kakashi-sensei, y para descubrirlo tendré q seguirlos.. Ya que Sasuke no me quiere contar nada… a no ser q… no mala idea no creo que lo haga

Fin narración Naruto

Sin mas espera el rubio se dirigió a toda velocidad a encontrar a Sasuke y Hinata para saber mas detalles, ya que como el había pensado y es de esperarse no podría sacarle ni la mas minima información a su tan "querido" amigo y compañero.

Unos minutos mas tarde detuvo su marcha abruptamente ya que al parecer su objetivo no iba exactamente a la mansión Hyuuga si no a la antigua residencia Uchiha… como ya los había alcanzado no le dio mucha importancia a lo que estaba haciendo y como es que llegaron hasta hay sin ser vistos… "conociendo a Sasuke seguro y oculto su chackra y se trajo en brazos estilo novia a Hinata-chan ttebayo", susurro el rubio.

Inspeccionando el por que se detuvieron a la entrada de la casa de Sasuke se fijo en donde Sasuke tenia su mano y sabia que su amigo era un pervertido pero no sabia cuanto… "Sasuke le echa competencia a ero-Sennin" dijo con sus ojos abiertos de la impresión.

Hinata esta rojísima y le pedía a Sasuke sacar las manos de su trasero, la avergonzaba…

-onegai Sasuke-kun qui-quita tus manos…- rogaba pero este ni caso le hacia.

-para que, estoy cómodo y no hay nadie viéndonos…- dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de su amada y comenzaba a rozarlos para comenzar a aumentar la intensidad volviendo este pequeño roce tierno en uno apasionado y salvaje.

-demo… na-naruto esta de-detrás del ar-árbol…-susurro a la vez que respondía el beso que cada vez era mas salvaje… y no queriendo soltarse se agarro mas a el, pero haciendo uso de su autocontrol se separaron para dirigirse al árbol donde de hallaba Naruto con un hilito de sangre saliendo de la nariz.

-eres un guarro Naruto – le dijo Sasuke a su amigo mientras le daba un zape en la cabeza haciendo entrar en razón a Naruto y cubrirse la nariz.

-mira quien lo dice Sasuke-hentai- le respondió con un sonrisa zorruna malvada en su rostro.

-Naruto-kun necesitas algo – interrumpió la pelea mental de los dos compañeros y amigos Hinata.

-a yo etto… no nada jeje- comenzó a reírse nerviosamente mientras negaba con las manos… lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa. Y la mirada que le daba Hinata no le ayudaba a relajarse e inventar alguna escusa de la por que se encontraba ahí. Así que al final opto por decirle a Hinata su razón- lo que pasa es que Sasuke no me quiere decir cuanto tiempo llevan juntos y la verdad es que la curiosidad me estaba matando- dijo con un par de cascadas en los ojos…

-para eso nos seguiste dobe- se veía a un irritado Sasuke a punto de golpear hasta cansarse a su mejor amigo "me cortaste en el mejor momento" lloraba su yo interno.

-no pasa nada naruto-kun… ¿que quieres saber?…- pregunto de forma inocente la única chica presente ahí

-me diras'ttebayo?- fue lo que salio de los labios del rubio al momento que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

-claro solo tenias que preguntar- dijo mientras Sasuke la miraba con los ojos desorbitados no creyéndose lo que su adorada Hime había dicho… le iba a contar todo a naruto!!... cuando volvió en si en un lapso de milisegundo vio a su inocente princesita cerca del rubio susurrándole algo que el no alcanzo a oír y que hizo que su amigo cambiara su rostro de felicidad a uno de miedo…

-sabes ttebayo… en realidad no quiero saber… me voy- y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo.-

-Que le dijiste Hime- pregunto un curioso pero feliz Sasuke al saber que naruto ya no quería saber nada del tema.

-hi-mit-su – respondió mientras reía suavemente.- es un secreto sasu-chan- volvió a decir mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro e ingresaba a la residencia Uchiha a entretenerse sanamente con su novio secreto que ya no era tan secreto.

...

Espero la hayan disfrutado jojojo… XD nos vemos y

Grax a todos y si hay faltas de ortografía plis háganmelo saber, y corríjanme en algunas palabras si es q estan mal escritas… matta ne…

PS: muchisimas gracias a:**adrifernan19****, ****Dark Amy-chan****, ****ahome higurashi 25****, ****kairi-Sparda****, ****Miyuky-san****, ****hinatauchiha20****, ****Hikary2696****.**

Son un gran apoyo e inspiración… espero que esto sea de su agrado.


End file.
